respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Proton Shotgun
(separately) • (through the Ghostbusters Weapons Pack) • (through the Superstars Weapon Pack) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 4 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Shotgun |currency = Paid}} ProtonShotgunAutokill.PNG|Beware As To Not Use This In Close Range Or You'll Autokill Yourself. ProtonShotgunShots.PNG|Unlike Its Cousin, This Weapon's Projectiles Are Much Bigger but Slower. Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.55.51 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.55.24 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (2). The is a weapon introduced in the Ghostbusters (Event) and can be purchased either separately for or through the said bundles. Its nature is very similar to that of the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle since both are categorized as shotguns, and they both have minimal area-effect explosion while also being counted as an Energy-Based Weapons. Strategy Despite the fact that it has better stats than the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle, yet it is more suitable for mid to long range combat. The blast radius is actually pretty large and since the bullet travels fast, it is recommended to shoot at the ground or wall near the target as the resulting explosion can catch the enemy. This weapon is designed to be more of a long-ranged weapon, due to the fact that the bullets are explosive and the bullet travels faster. Using it at close-range is risky due to the risk of auto-kill. Use this weapon like the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle. It can kill even armored players in a shot however the reload speed is a little bit slow. Coupled with its small clip, it may allow enemies to kill the player. Therefore it is recommended to reload when not nearby your enemy. With S.F. Headset this gun is way better. 50% Damage bonus enables you to one shot kill un-armored players with both HP perks and no more than 19% Health boost. Weapon Analysis Advantages * High Damage. * Long Range. * Good Accuracy and Agility. * Auto-aim is present. * The projectiles have a large Damage radius. * Its Damage can be buffed by using the S.F. Headset, Ghostbusters T-shirt '84 (W) or Ghostbusters T-shirt 2016 (W). * With both S.F. Headset and Ghostbusters T-shirt '84 (W)/Ghostbusters T-shirt 2016 (W), this could OHKO with a direct hit (short range) or two shots (medium to long range). ** Additionally, after the Cyber Menace (Update), this weapon, along with the Plasma Shotgun and the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle can be buffed up to 100% by wearing the above (mentioned) head, with the Ghostbuster Jumpsuit (Body) and the 'WASP' Pants! * Does not have Damage drop off at long range. Disadvantages * Due to slow projectile speed, this can easily be avoided at medium/long range. * Low ammo capacity (4). * It's possible to auto kill yourself. * Slightly slow reload for its ammo capacity. * The damage can be nerfed by the Ghostbusters Jacket and the A.S.P. Armor. Trivia * This is the only Shotgun in the game to be reloaded with only 1 hand (as shown above)! ** Also, It is only reloaded by raising the gun in the air and it is automatically reloaded. See Also *Proton Glove *Blaster *Proton Gun Gen.3 *Dual Blasters *Proton Grenades *Ghost Clamp Traps Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Paid Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Ghostbusters Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons